Purely Educational
by lilithflower714
Summary: Minerva makes sure Hermione learns her lession. S&M theme, definite femslash


"Ms. Granger, do you know why I called you here tonight?" Minerva asked as she eyed the young woman in front of her from behind her desk.

"I didn't respect your authority as my teacher ma'am." Hermione answer, eyes submissively placed on the ground in front of her.

"Good." Minerva gracefully stood up and walked up to her. "Now, you know you need a _just_ form of punishment for this Ms. Granger. In most cases I would have assigned lines, or an essay to atone for your… wrongful ways. However, tonight your detention will be more severe." She walked behind the brunette, eying her up and down once again. "To my desk, Ms. Granger."

"Yes, ma'am." Hermione walked the few short paces in front of her, and stood before the wooden desk.

Minerva walked with the younger woman. Satisfied with her obedience she commanded sharply, "Bend over the desk Ms. Granger." She watched her body tense up slightly before she slowly lowered her upper body onto the desk. Leaving her lower half very much vulnerable to the woman standing behind her.

"Very good Ms. Granger," Minerva cooed. "I think instead of a ruler, we'll use something more… forceful. Apparently our past sessions haven't taught you your lesson well enough." She let her fingers run lightly down Hermione's back towards the edge of her school skirt, letting them rest there for but a moment before pulling the article of clothing up to her waist.

As Minerva did this, Hermione couldn't help but let a small smirk play across her lips. As soon as she felt Minerva pull her skirt over her bum, she heard a sharp intake of breath coming from the older witches lips, making it incredibly hard for her to not let her smirk become a full fledge grin.

Minerva stared at the pale orbs I front of her, her mouth watering slightly at the sight. "Ms. Granger," she said rather huskily, "I see you are breaking one of our uniform rules. You do realize this means I will have to add another form of punishment to this session tonight…"

"Yes ma'am." Hermione responded obediently.

Minerva flicked her wand quickly, making a short riding crop appear from its end. As she ran it across the delicious flesh before her she said, "I believe fifteen will do. And remember Ms. Granger, you are only allowed to move once I tell you to. Otherwise I will start over from the beginning."

Hermione licked her lips in nervous anticipation, "Of course Professor."

With a quick flick of her wrist Minerva made her first mark on the soft skin before her, "One." No movement came from Hermione, "Two." A small whimper. Minerva brought the crop down a faction harder, daring Hermione to move in the slightest way. "Three." A slight twitch was seen go throughout Hermione's naked thighs.

"Very good my dear. Let's speed things up shall we?" Minerva heard Hermione's breath quicken and before the brunette could say anything in response ten swift strokes came and making several red welts appear on her backside.

"Professor!" Hermione choked out.

"Yes Miss Granger?" Minerva purred.

Hermione willed herself not to move, "Please…"

"Please? Oh Miss Granger," Minerva softly before she let her cool fingers trace along the welts before her eyes, "You know you deserve this punishment. You've been such a naughty, naughty girl lately." She moved her hand down along the back of her thighs, and then trailed them back up along the wetness that had started to drip down onto the insides of Hermione's thighs.

Hermione replied in a husky voice, "Yes ma'am, I have been very naughty. I deserve this, please….Punish me."

Minerva leaned over Hermione, placing her lips next to her ear, "Good girl Hermione… Only two more. Two more and we are done."

Hermione let out a moan feeling Minerva's hot breath on her. "Now… Spread your legs Miss Granger."

"P-Professor?" Hermione gasp out, her voice shook with arousal and intense nervousness.

"I said… Spread. Your. Legs."

The formidable witch felt the younger woman beneath her shift ever so slightly. "That's a good girl."

Minerva stepped back from the desk to take in the view before her. A firm red ass, welt marks upon it. Those delicious thighs spread out for her, quivering in anticipation and arousal. And those tantalizingly wet pink lips peeking out, dripping their heavenly nectar down onto the young woman's thighs. Minerva could barely hold back the animalistic urges that were flaring up inside of her. She had a job to finish, and then they could both enjoy themselves.

She moved the firm crop up Hermione's legs, "Let's continue shall we?" Minerva readied her aim and placed a controlled hit upon the witch's pussy.

"Oh gods!" Hermione let out a deep moan.

Minerva smirked, pleased in the reaction she had gotten from the other woman. Knowing she only had one hit left she began to caress the cunt before her, coating the hard leather in Hermione's liquids. She could her Hermione pant with desire, she could see her muscles flexing with the urge to move from her current position.

"Fifteen…" Minerva moved the crop back and hit her pussy hard making Hermione's body jerk forward in pain and pleasure…

**TBC**

**Review my loves **


End file.
